Vanishing Romance
by MRMenaMRM
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been married for almost 6 years. During the first few years, everything was wonderful, people thought that they were the perfect couple but as time went by, reality started to kicked in and their blooming romance started to wilt. Pan Briefs begins to think that maybe it's time for her to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, not dragon ball/Z/Gt not even the plot. Story plot has been given by Charismatic Beauty and I'm just filling in the pieces.**

**My first new story in about a year! This is for Charismatic Beauty who came to me and asked for this story to be written. It's been long waited for, but I'm gonna need a little time until chapter two. I'm moving tomorrow and it'll be a while before I have it back so for now just enjoy.**

* * *

_**Vanishing Romance**_

* * *

Their relationship _was_ like a fairy tale romance. A teenage Pan Son, had a school girl crush on the 28-year-old Trunks Brief, president of capsule corporation. And to the eye, Trunks Briefs was the bachelor of the month type; he was handsome, smart, rich and strong. He was also very loving and caring to his family and friends and he would do anything in his power to help save the earth. Pan Son was your typical tomboy with a temper that rivaled her grandmother's but she was also very kind and loved her family and friends very much. She also would do anything she could to protect the earth.

But never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect the one and only Trunks Briefs to return her feelings. Mainly because 1)He was a good few years older than her and 2)He could have any woman he wanted. Trunks saw something special in Pan that he had never seen in any woman or girl he's dated in the past. He'd eventually prove that to her.

Their close friendship blossomed into romance and as it was in every fairy tale, they married. The Sons and Briefs along with close friends attended the beautiful ceremony and were so happy for the two. They all believed that Trunks and Pan were the perfect pair but as time went by their happy marriage slowly began to change.

...

The sounds of plates were the only noises to come from the young Mrs. as she set the table for two. Her purple haired husband sat quietly in his seat after entering the door, so without word she served him and after serving herself she sat herself across from him. The two began to eat, neither bothered to look at the other. To any one who'd come across this, they'd feel the intense tension, but then notice how the married couple tried to avoid it.

Something snapped in the woman because she unexpectedly brought herself to look the man in the eye. It took some time before Trunks dropped his fork against his plate, agitatedly. "Thank you for dinner, Pan."

Her eyes rolled and settled on her hand, which was bare of the wedding ring she took off earlier to prepare dinner. "Can't even get a response now, huh?" She heard him scoff and immediately turned to face him, a cold expression on her face.

"Would you like one now? My deepest apologies, Trunks. But I wasn't the one who told me to stop "nagging". She pressed her palms against the table as she stood, looking down at him.

He also stood up and pushed his side of the table back down, challenging Pan in some sort of way. "I was tired, Pan. Of course I said that because I really don't need to come home to _that_ when I've had incompetent employees to deal with already!" His nostrils flared as he growled out his response. Tonight, the man came home late again from work and was incredibly tired, but now he had his wife to deal with again.

"Oh, now I'M incompetent?" She shrieked.

Trunks look drastically changed to one of confusion. "I didn't say that!" He shot back in defense. The raven haired woman standing before him had been taking every word he spoke so personally, lately. And to be honest he was getting quite fed up with the idea of trying to comfort her.

She didn't seem to want anything to do with him by the way things looked. There was still times where they wouldn't be fighting, but that was when they settled for silence. They'd never snuggle up in bed together anymore and sometimes kisses seemed forced. He watched her let out a sigh. He sighed too.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." After that being said, he pushed his chair in before making his way past Pan.

The young woman gripped his arm for a moment and replied. "I also made cheesecake brownies earlier. There not hot out of the oven how you like them, but..." She trailed off seeing Trunks put a hand over hers, the one gripping his arm. Staring up at her husband, she felt like they were back in the earlier steps of their marriage, how he was looking at her right at this moment.

Then Trunks slowly removed her hand from his arm and half smiled at her. "I'm pretty full Panny. I'll eat some in the morning with coffee because I know I won't have time for an actual breakfast. I better wash up and go to sleep, night." He gave her a little peck on her cheek before walking out of the room.

"You better hope there's still some left by then!" She barked, but Trunks was already gone. He more than likely heard her, but was obviously done with the conversation.

Pushing her curls out of her face and straightening her posture, she grumbled violent words at her husband. Just before his arrival she was attempting to make herself over for her husband, but how easily had he shot her attempts down the toilet. He didn't bother to even tell her anything.

Swiftly sitting herself upon the island bar next to the platter of brownies, which Pan started eating. Not even finished with her first brownie she pushed the platter out of her reach. Mumbling, "You're such an idiot."

...

_"Oh my gosh, Trunks! You're such an idiot."_

_The older man pulled back away from his tempered girlfriend, laughing at her serious expression. "You told me to put in the eggs and I did!" Leave it to the grand-daughter of Chichi to get this upset over cooking._

_She turned around with a whisk at hand that was covered in brownie batter. The chocolatey goodness, streaming down her forearm, which the young miss failed to notice. "Uh, hello? Who the hell throws a whole egg in the mix, you're supposed to crack the eggshell. See, like this." She demonstrated the process, while Trunks continued to laugh._

_The gorgeous man, then became a distraction and she couldn't help but giggle along with him. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" Her voice was sincere, hiding her true intentions that were in a plastic bag behind her back._

_"You have batter all over your cheek," he cupped her face in his hand, licking the cheek in question. Before she could pull back, Trunks pressed his lips on hers and held her tightly by the waist so she couldn't escape him. Too bad for him, she was quick to pour the flour above them, ruining the moment._

_They stood across from each other covered in the white powder and appeared ghost like. Trunks stared at her intensely and she dropped the empty bag smiling nervously up at her boyfriend. Shrugging her shoulders, she ran for the door._

_Trunks was obviously faster and caught her by the waist, spinning her into his arm, trapping her. "You got me, big deal..." Silence fell over and not a second later Trunks tickled the woman in his arms, gaining endless gasps and shrieking from the brunette._

_"Ok, I'm sorry." She blurted out when he stopped._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, babe."_

_She rose a brow at him, questionably. "Oh?"_

_"You made this mess... Now it's time for you to clean it up." He whispered in her ear huskily, sending shivers up her body. _

_In one quick move, Trunks threw her over his shoulder and approached their bathroom. Pan giggled in response, loving the man more with each passing second._

...

That moment was far from her grasp now. Pan jumped off the counter after finishing off her brownie, then shut the lights off in the kitchen. Noticing the bathroom door open, she went in and there stood the man she had been with for nearly seven years.

It wasn't always like this, the conversations short, nope. The constant bickering, nope. Her moodiness, maybe. Though it was never to this extreme in the past, she remember her parents once going through something of the sort.

That also reminded her, she was in need for some 'girl talk' with mom. She'd have to remember to call her in the morning.

After rinsing his mouth and the sink, Trunks walked passed his wife. He even closed the door behind him, which made the black-haired woman scoff. She looked at herself in the mirror before falling into the palms of her hands.

'_No wonder he doesn't go near me. I'm hideous!_' She thought angrily, rubbing her face in hopes it would disappear. _I'd prefer 'incompetent employees' than see me more than I should too._

She opened the cabinet to get out her toothbrush, but stopped when she realized Trunks got the last bit of toothpaste. "Seriously."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much, Charismatic Beauty. This was a pleasure to write lol. I really hope I don't keep you waiting too long for chapter two. I have it set out in my head and being that I should be back in school around the 15th I can update using their internet. Seriously, that is probably the only reason I go to school! Peace out for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I totally lied in the last disclaimer. I do own something. Yeah I got this really nice journal and pen now. Yeah, it may not be related to the Dragonball series, but hey... I own something. ;)**

**AN: The extremely long wait is due to my school cutting off many websites for us students to enjoy. No youtube. No fanfiction. I cant wait till I graduate!**

**This is my collaboration story with Charismatic Beauty, so thank her brilliant mind as well.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It had been quiet in the aisle where Pan stood. The dental care products sat on the top shelf, far too high up for her to reach and she wondered if it would be too risky to fly and snatch up the toothpaste before anyone noticed.

The young woman stood a little over five feet tall in her black heels, seeing that no one was watching her she pushed her Ki beneath her and began to hover in midair.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I can find me some fat free non dairy yogurt?" Pan quickly grabbed onto the shelf, making it look like she pulled herself up, but slipped on the rim as she did. Her reason for doing this was clear; humans just don't understand the concept of flying. Her grandpa, Hercule made sure to label them 'tricks' and 'funky magic' countless times.

Pan's attention turned to an elderly woman with long white hair that fell past her hips. She was much shorter than Pan but stood tall in her shriveled body. Gasping as she let go of her Ki and allowing gravity to pull her to the ground, Pan spoke. "Ma'am you're kinda far off, but if you go down this aisle and the next one over, make a left and you will come across them."

The woman turned to Pan and rubbed her neck in a fashion that said she hadn't understood. Grinning, the woman asked, "Would you mind showing me the way, Hun? It'd be great if you can keep me some company."

After a few short seconds Pan agreed, she had nothing more useful to do with her day anyway. With that the two women were off on a search for the olders yogurt.

It hadn't taken long for them to reach their destination and Pan was about to take her leave when her cellphone rung annoyingly in her bag. She growled when she recognized the old Miley Cyrus song, which blared at full volume. That only meant one thing Bulla was calling her. _'That'll little shit changed the song for her ringtone, again.'_

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts she thought she'd scold her best friend before anything. "What did I tell you about going through my phone?"

_"Ewy, sounds like the ex tomboy is cranky. I better call back later-"_

"Don't you even dare... What pleasure do I take in receiving a call from you today?" Pan tried really hard to not sound beyond irritated, which she was. The old woman she was helping was also trying not to look like she was being nosey, but she was terrible at it.

_"First you must tell me what's wrong with Miley Cyrus? The bitch is hot."_

Pan sighed, "You make me want to choke you almost everyday. Yes, the bitch is hot but she's much too young for you, Hun. Now shall we drop this conversation before a Smiler attacks me from no where because we both know they're everywhere..." Although Bra couldn't see her, Pan looked around herself a few times before returning to her phone. No Smilers, just a nosey old lady in the dairy aisle.

Pan heard what sounded like a fax machine in the background which let her know Bra was at the office. Bra was some sort of boss at Capsule corp, maybe a Co-CEO person? Pan wouldn't know since Trunks barely tells her anything, much less about his job.

Bras laugh brought her out of her grungy state and Pan broke a smile._ "Much too young for me she says. Hm? Wasn't my brother like 10 years your senior? Haven't the two of you been married a couple years. Hell if I was lesbian, Miss Cyrus and I would be strolling on a beach somewhere, tongue hanging out, other stuff hanging out. Wink. Wink."_

"And soon on your way to a divorce when you realize more than too much hangs out. Oh but that's only if you're a lesbian because bisexuals go both ways." While saying this, Pan swore she heard the old woman hacking, but when she checked, the woman was innocently looking at the different variety of Yoplait.

_"Woe, Panny... Are you and Trunks getting a divorce?"_

There was a few seconds before Pan replied, "No, dude. Trunks and I are fine! We are not getting a... divorce."

_"Sounds like you're not sure. I've always told you that you were much too good for him but you guys are so lovely together. It's like a love/hate feeling I got for this shipping. TruPan... Mmm, sounds like dessert."_

Pan licked her lips nervously, she hadn't noticed before but Bra had some serious issues to take care of. She was also hungry, checking the time she saw it was a bit past lunch and missing another meal would not be good at all for her Saiyan tummy. "I gotta go Bra. Now what were you going to tell me?"

_"Was I supposed to have a reason to call my best friend on my lunch break?"_

"Well no. I'll have to give you a call or stop by your place soon so we can actually talk. It's been a while." Pan wasn't over exaggerating, it had been about a month since she's seen Bra and that's a lot for girls that haven't been apart for more than a few days. That weekend during the summer before Senior year had been a killer. Though Pan couldn't complain, it was the only time she went without going to the mall. The day Bra got back had killed her, over 9,000 shoes after.

Bra squealed excitedly, sounding much like her mother before saying, _"Ooh! We totally have to go watch that british spy movie coming out on Friday! I heard they released it in England and it was a huge hit! Plus the accents are totally hot."_

"Everything is totally hot with you... Ok well I guess we're set, I'll see you at the cinema at 7." The blue haired girl squealed again and quickly said she sent her _"love and hugs and goodbyes"_, that girl.

Pan turned back to where the old woman was to find that she left. This kinda saddened the young Mrs because she was supposed to be helping when she rudely ignored instead. This was Bras fault, had she not called then Pan would have gladly helped the lady, now the guilt was gone. It was good she had her to blame, it regularly helped her get the pressure off her shoulders. However, there was still something clawing at her chest, remembering what Bra said earlier brought her thoughts to the surface of her mind. Her husband.

* * *

"Congradulations class of 2010!"

Caps were thrown into the air and the gowns were discarded to the floor in seconds. Pan had no part in the comotion as she was too busy staring into the eyes of her longtime best friend. "Well that's good as done, right? No more tests or petty bullshit to worry about!"

"When have we ever had to worry about that?" Pan gave Bra a sly look before the two laughed merrily at the expense of their not so bright classmates. "High school was really only ever about passing. We're here now so let's enjoy this moment."

Bra rolled her big blue eyes before saying, "I think we deserve one hell of a good partying now! Its time to get wasted!"

"You youngsters outta' be talking about chocolate or something because that's about all you can get." From the crowd of crying mommas and daddies, the object of Pans romantic obsession made his presence known. Trunks was dressed in that ridiculous suit Pan almost always made fun of.

"Or soda." She chose to ignore the stupid suit and let the conversation flow. Her heart sped up rapidly when he leaned on her shoulder. The thin fabric of the gown was only so much division between them and she felt herself growing hotter as it slipped slowly from under him.

"Or pizza." Slipping

"Maybe chicken wings." Slipping

"Throw in some tacos." Slipping

"Oh and-" Off the shoulder.

"Hard liquor!" And the Oscar goes to Bra Briefs for Best Cock Block Ever.

"No." The two looked at her then quickly pulled apart. An event like this always seemed to happen between them, and Pan could never make sense of it because there never was enough time to. His family or her family would walk in and it was like nothing ever happened. Somehow she believed he was also confused with the way he suddenly gets quiet afterward, or how he has to avoid looking in her eyes and will quickly change topic, or maybe she was just in way over her head and she was still just a kid in his eyes. Still, she was young and had the rest of her life to find someone who wasn't completely out of her league. Or age group.

Pan shrugged off her gown when Trunks embraced his sister. "You finally did it short stack! Now you better be ready to work because I won't be going easy on you. Being CEO is no fun and games."

"Blah. Blah. Tell me something I don't know meathead. Or how about telling Pan something she'd like to know, huh? Wink. Wink. Oww! What the hell was that for!" The blue haired girl rubbed her bruising arm repeatedly as her eyes began to tear up.

Trunks stood with his back facing Pan so she couldn't see the look which oddly made the usually hyperactive Bra silent. This rose Pan's curiosity even further. "Well by all means don't go quiet Trunks and just tell me what you have to say." This girl loved to make him suffer, if he put himself in an awkward position then he might as well get used to it because she'd keep him there for as long as she could.

This wasn't like any other time because instead of avoiding her gaze, he looked straight into her eyes. He normally would have stayed quiet with a confused expression, but instead she received a look of determination. Like he knew what he wanted and was sure he wanted it.

Pan was taken aback and choked back on her breath of air, was he determined in not letting her mess around with him anymore? Was he so confident that she would step back and leave him alone? What was going on in his head that made him believe he owned her? Before she could say anything, his expression quickly changed. His laughter rung in her ears and she unknowingly smiled.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He grinned, shoving his hand into his pocket before pulling out what seemed like a card. "My mom sends her love."

Pan stared at his extended hand but she couldnt find it in herself to move hers. She cradled the gown close, scolding herself for over thinking. The word 'surprise' made Pan's heart go a mile a minute but then came to an abrupt stop when he revealed the lousy card. She repeatedly kept wishing she would just shrivel away into thin air, thinking he didn't love her, and how he never would.

"Woohoo! Vacation with the bestie!" Bra snatched the card from her brother and ran over to the brunette.

"My mom and Trunksie tried to keep this 'secret' from me but it didn't last too long, haha! Who would have thought she would lend us her private jet? Look, she even got us a suite in some fancy hotel. I was thinking we should leave sometime before June. And oh- hang on a sec." Bra was suddenly crowded by some of their classmates who had fawned over her since pre-school.

This left Trunks and Pan alone for a moment, and at first the tension was strong. The young woman thought she might as well make an excuse to leave, but Trunks silently opened his arms.

She was taken aback of course. Not a moment ago had it seemed he resented her, and he was never like that with her. They've normally gotten along extremely well.

So well that she thought them to be inseparable. Despite the whole suit and tie stunt. He was never himself in scenarios like this with crowds and such, but this was a whole new stunt. There was that expression again, so confident.

Though Pan hadn't given it a second thought and she quickly fell into his arms. She wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Just him and her, together.

* * *

An Earthquake, no. Pan had no clue when it happened but when she was awoken from her daze, she saw people frozen in place. No movement or sound came from any of the people in the store. As quickly as it happened, it was like it never happened in the next.

"Now Pan. Would you like to tell me what exactly is going on? I've seem to got your attention now. Besides I would love to be of some help."

It had only been a few minutes, surely Pan couldn't forget a voice that quickly. The long white hair, the shriveled body, it was the old woman.

...

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my mind, which typed out this story. Or that was my hands that physically did the typing but my mind tells my fingers what to do so yeah. I own nothing but myself!**

**Collaboration story with Charismatic Beauty!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

* * *

_She remembered the sound of her things spilling out of her purse when it fell to the floor. Her body mindlessly broke into a fighting stance. The old woman before her just looked on in amusement, Pan saw this as a challenge. With her grandfathers Instant Transmition technique set in mind, her attention was to grab the woman and teleport elsewhere. It didn't take a genius to find her to be a threat, and Pan wouldn't be taking chances in the city. __Rushing foward at full speed, it happened again; Time stopped, and unfortunely so did Pan._

* * *

"-and then you wouldn't believe what happened!" Videl's animated tone could be heard through Pan's cellphone. The woman was going on about something that took place during a shopping trip with her Mother-In-Law.

"Oh, um." The young brunette paused. "Sorry mom, what were you saying?"

"And I just realized you're not at all interested."

"Mom it's not that-" Pan grumpily shoved a hand through her hair, sighing as she did.

"Then what is? Pan, lately we can't get through a small conversation without you zoning off. Now what's wrong?" Her motherly tone showed her worry, but that only bothered the young woman more. Yes, she only wanted to help but Pan's pride would allow nothing of the sort. Still, she would appreciate the advice and would eventually seek it out from her mother.

"Nothing. Nothin that I can say over the phone, that is."

"Well, how about taking up lunch with your father and I. Trunks should come too. It's been a while since we've seen that guy. You know Pan, you can't keep him to yourself all the time." She says teasingly.

"No problem there."

Pan's comment went unnoticed by Videl, which the young brunette was thankful for. "So when can you come by?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really, so soon?"

"What's wrong with that?" She rose a brow confused by her mother's reply.

"Panny, at least notify your husband. A man doesn't like to being given orders. And Saiyan men choose to continue to rise the notion."

"Well mother give me the night and I assure you, we'll be there tomorow."

"Alrighty then. I'll need to further discuss this with you."

"Very well mother. I'll see you then, love you."

After hanging up the phone, Pan looked into her dresser's mirror to meet dark amber eyes. The figure sat upon her king sized bed.

"Don't be running off your mouth, darling. Have you forgotten that it's caused you your troubles. Remember what I am here for." The voice came from behind Pan, so soft and yet so judgmental.

"Yes, Auvri. But as I've said before, I can manage my life."

"Yes, how perfectly well you've done that. Clearly you can handle yourself, it's to be expected with all your relations."

Pan chose to ignore the older woman's comment. It was nothing less than the truth, Saiyans were stubborn and pigheaded. Getting help would do nothing but damage their pride. Instead she chose to start up a different topic.

"Where are you staying Auvri? Surely, you won't be staying with your brother, Roshi." The young brunette gained a snort from the other woman.

"That old geaser is due for his earaches and headaches. If he gives me any trouble I'll fry him up along with his turtle."

"So cruel." Pan cried, exaggerating the horror.

Auvri looked down and sighed. Pan's mocking and sacarsm were going to be the death of her. "You better speak with your husband. I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you."

"Oh yeah? Well tune in to Trunks-TV and tell me if he's been flirting with that new secretary they hired."

"Oh, Hunny." She paused to take Pan's head in her hands. "You really are demented."

Pan pulled herself away and turned back to her cellphone. "Not like I said he's cheating on me."

"That's right. Because you know very well he isn't." Auvri replied, covering the device with her hand.

Pan looked up and questioned. "Ever consider being Cupid? Cause it's also your goal is to meddle with my life."

"That's what I'm here for. Your mental health matters to me."

"Again I ask, why?"

"I'm connected to every alternate universe and each time period within them. When I came back to this time to greet my brother and sister, I just happened to bump into you first. I'm a sucker for a drama."

"Tune in tonight then."

* * *

Time was ticking, and it only made the situation all the more frustrating. Pan knew she could do this. Simply talk to her husband and demand him to accompany her to her parent's home to enjoy common human interaction. Because she knew he wasn't familiar with that.

No, the only kind of human interaction he was having was somewhere she wasn't. She knew nothing of what went on his life. She'd ask of his day and he would barely give a response. It just didn't make sense how their relationship turned in this direction, nowhere.

Pan took the filled wine glass at hand and downed it quick. Her eyes never leaving the entrance of their living room. Any moment he would walk in, but it would be nothing compared to the times in the early years of their marriage.

There was no use in wasting any more time thinking about them, Pan pushed herself off the couch, her bed was awaiting her and she didn't dare question it.

The silk fabric of her nightgown fell further down her shoulders with each passing step. Her mind was elsewhere so she didn't notice. As she was making her way down the hall she heard the fumbling of keys coming from the front door.

"Oh good your home." The air in the room was silent between them. He looked at her while shrugging out of his coat. After placing it on the rack, he stopped to loosen his shirt and tie. Pan continued to stare at him, he knew she was waiting for a response.

"Something wrong?" His blue eyes showed genuine concern.

Her eyes never left him, she rose a brow, confused by his reaction. "No, why would there be?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"I know you don't get much time off but can you please request a day for tomorow?"

"Pan. You know very well I can't do that."

"But Trunks-"

"Why were you asking though?"

"I wanted for you-"

"-To stay home?"

"No."

"To take time off work?"

Her sleep deprived brain was growing irritated. "Trun-"

"To spend time with you."

For the second time that night, Hell froze over. Her eyes roamed his body, looking for any signs that he was making fun of her. He showed none, his face was serious.

"Well, yes."

"Pan. You should have given me a weeks notice."

"So I have to give an appointed date and time to spend time with my husband?"

"Work's been hectic and-"

"Oh, yes, I know this part. _And you're no better_."

"I never even said-"

"Oh, but you wanted to."

"Maybe you wanted to."

"That's fine. I'll go by myself."

"Go where?"

"Does it matter?" He looks down at her without a verbal reply, but his stare makes her talk.

"To my parents house. Where else?"

"Oh, well I suppose I could do lunch. Then return to the office right after. What time are they expecting you?"

"Lunch."

"Really? Well that works for the both of us then." He turned back to lock the door, before turning to face his wife again. "Have you eaten?"

The question caught pan off guard, she wouldn't have ever expected him to ask her that. It wasn't like her well being was ever a concern for him now in recent times.

"No, I haven't."

His face scrunched into a look of disapproval. "Yet you find the time to drink instead?"

Again, she was surprised by her husband that night. Then she noticed where his eyes fell and her own gaze followed to find the wine bottle at her hand. She scoffed and silently held the bottle up to her face and drank from it.

The moment she pulled it from her lips, the bottle was taken into the hands of her husband. She smirked at the sight of him bringing the bottle to his own lips.

The one thing that hadn't changed between them two was the constant competition for dominance over the other. Whether it was small little bickering between them, neither would stop until one came out the victor. As much as she adored his determination, she loved the turnout of most arguments where they set their differences aside. It just goes to prove there was some compassion beneath their strong exteriors.

Loosing herself in her thoughts, she hadn't seen her husband drop his arm to his side. The bottle still firmly gripped against his palm. "Pan."

It only took one time to gain her attention. After all she was staring directly at him, she would look ridiculous to still lose herself in his ice blue gaze. "Yeah?"

Trunks lips curled into a smile, "Come on." He said without faltering.

Her curious mind complied and followed his retreating back. She noted all the things she passed as she did and realized he was taking her down to the wine cellar. Her eyes brightened as did her smile.

He silently challenged her to a game of drinking? She inwardly laughed, already knowing she came out the winner because she knew he wouldn't allow himself to show up to work hungover. Though she would humor him tonight.

Reaching the final step of the stairs, she found herself looking at her husband's chiseled shirtless upper body. He was quick to throw it to the side before grabbing two wine glasses. However, his wife had other plans.

Pan whistled, signaling for him to look up. She tossed the bottle to him once he did so and popped open her bottle, taking a large swig.

The lavender haired man stood a few feet away, gawking with mouth open wide. He shook his head, ridding himself of the expression. Then after popping the bottle open, he mimicked his wife's actions.

...

The two sat on the crimson colored sofa that was in the cellar, nearly drunk off their asses. Pan's legs laid across Trunk's lap, her arm extending out of his reach so he wouldn't take away the bottle that would label her champ of their drinking match.

"Stop Pan. You've already had too much!" Her stubbornness caused his patience to grow thin, fast. She pressed her legs further into him, hoping he would eventually give up and she could have her drink in peace.

Although, in the anything-but-sober state she was in, she failed in keeping him down. Trunks threw her legs off of him and laid against her, making her gasp at the sudden weight.

"Trunks! Get off!" In between breaths, she managed to get the words out.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking me?"

For the third time that night, she found herself completely dumbstruck by her husbands words. It was not only that, but his tone as well. She turned to look up at him, losing any worry over her wine.

The man above her took the bottle and chugged what was left of it. This earned a squeal from the woman below.

"Trunks, what the hell?" Her tiny hands bundled into fists, which she repeatedly hit his chest with. The man chuckled, making the woman more upset. Before her fist could come in contact with his jaw, he grabbed it in his larger one.

Pan choked back her breath and watched him lay a kiss on the back of her hand. His eyes flashed to hers before his mouth dived for the exposed skin of her neck.

He continued, graciously moving his lips, and occasionally biting. Just the way he knew she liked. It carried on for a few extra moments before he abruptly stopped.

"Trunks?" She looked down at him, her face full of worry. When she nugdged his head and noticed how he continued to remain unresponsive, she panicked immensely.

"Trunks!"

"I'm fine." He murmured into her neck, sounding annoyed.

"Do you plan to lay there all night?" She barked in frustration. Leave it to him to kill the mood like that.

"Yeah."

"How about going to sleep then?" Her arms attempted to push the heavy body away from her, but Trunks fell further into her. Purposely keeping her beneath him.

"Sure."

"Well than get off!"

"Can't. Too tired."

The few words she received as responses were more infuriating then being burried underneath his weight. Before that night would end, she would let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

**AN: Readers! Hey pals hope its not too much to ask for a review and some feedback! Another update is surely upon you soon!**

**Hey Charismatic Beauty! Hope you liked the turnout of this chpt. Sorry it didn't go exactly as planned, but I aim to please so I've already started on the next chpt where they finally go to lunch at Gohan and Videl's place. I feel super confident that I will get it done by the time this stories one year anniversary comes up! July 31st is the date! Hope I haven't disappointed you in how long it took me to update again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So last time I told you I owned myself. That the Dragonball series is again not mine, and will likely never be... Well this time I got a new one for you... This computer I'm using isn't mine. No, I borrowed it from some homeless guy who likely borrowed it from someone else...**

**AN: SO! Ignore my last comment. I'm actually typing on my iPad, which has been acting a little wacko. Wouldn't really let me type, or update this story so I went past on my decided due date for this chpt to have been posted. Little things always seem to be the most annoying.**

**Now a computer is definitely on my To-Buy-List, so thankfully I have a job now. Since I started working I haven't had any time to myself so writing time is literally when I can't sleep at ungodly hours such as this, 12am-3am-ish. I don't know when I'll find the time to finish a chpt again or when my next update will be. Sorry again to Charismatic Beauty, who I owe a quick update to. I'll get chapter five to you as soon as I can!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Pan woke up the next morning extremely grateful that Trunks left to work earlier than usual. The pounding in her head would have done no good for their relationship with how it was right now. A fight would likely break out between the two of them, and it would unlikely end well. Maybe then Trunks would ask for a divorce; how uplifting that would be to her spirits.

Taking in her surroundings, Pan found that she was still in the cold cellar. As if on cue, the brunette broke into a violent fit of sneezes, which did nothing for her headache. Her hands made their way into her hair, thumbs massaging her temples, but the pain only seemed to increase.

Growing irritated, she flipped over to her stomach and layed flat on the couch. There was a brief moment where she hoped she would sufficate or be swallowed by the red cushions. However, the furniture hadn't allowed that thought to stick for long, and her mind backtracked to the events of last night.

Never would she have imagined the two of them having trouble engaging in intercourse. Their relationship had always been so heated and it wasn't too long ago that they last had sex. She sighed, remembering how before their relationship as a couple, Bulla implied that it was likely only a lustful feeling Pan felt towards Trunks. Then Pan remembered how quickly events transpired on their trip to Europe after graduation.

_"Bulla, put a shirt on."_

_"Trunks, shut the hell up!" Bulla shouted. Her hair was in a mess thanks to her constantly grabbing at it in frustration. "It's bad enough that you have to come with us. I don't need you babying me too!"_

_"Oh come on Bulla, you don't see me trying to change you do you? I just asked for you to put a shirt on. It's you who's acting like a baby." Trunks replied, leaning back on the couch he was sitting on. His eyes were closed and was no doubt trying to catch up on lack of sleep._

_Bulla snarled in his direction before putting on a cream colored button-up, still leaving her bra exposed without actually buttoning up the shirt. "Happy?"_

_She received a scoff for a reply. The blue-eyed girl paid no mind and turned to face her best friend, who was even more quiet than usual. "Why so silent Panny?" _

_Pan glanced up from her sketchbook, "Just tired." Then looked back to her drawing. Bra's ears perked at the answer, looking back at her brother, who was practically half asleep._

_"Trunks?" She continued after hearing him grunt. "I know you and Pan are both tired, but it's not my fault you both were fooling around all night."_

_Hearing that, the two jerked their heads up without delay. The heat rushing to their faces, making them slightly uncomfortable in the given predicament. Neither two would spare the other a glance, afraid to see the others reaction. _

_"I don't see how you two haven't banged each other already. Seriously, the lustful gazes you send each other are becoming more and more noticeable to Gohan. If you don't hook up soon, Trunks will get murdered by your dad. Just saying." Meanwhile Pan took her bag and chucked it at the chatty blue haired menace. "Ow! What the hell Pan!"_

_"I came on this trip hoping-"_

_"That you could screw by brother? Ow! I'm only speaking the truth here, stop throwing shit at me!" Pan stopped mid throw and quietly sat back against her seat._

_It was then that the person who remained quiet throughout the scenario decided to speak for himself. "Bulla, if you don't stop acting like a child I'm either gonna put you in a diaper and bib or throw you off this jet. Your choice."_

_Bulla laughed at his response and turned to Pan. "Touchy subject? Ooh, didn't know you two were keeping it secret. Makes sense it's probably one of those friends with benefits thing, no feeling besides sexual desire, right? Ow! Ok, I'll shut up."_

She groggily pushed herself off the couch and tightened her nightgown as she made her way out of the cellar. Again, thinking of what Bulla had said. Sure it was a long time ago, but had her assumption been the case? The reason why they were troubled now because it had only been the passion between them that started a relationship between them?

Pan quickly brushed the thought aside because it was ridiculous. Them two truly loved each other. Woah, loved? She smacked her head, groaning at her choice of words. They were in love then and it only meant they always would be. Pan settled with this conclusion as she reached her bedroom.

Grabbing her undergarments and clothes, she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. Somehow sparing a quick glance to the clock on the bedside table, she saw it was a quarter till 9.

In the small room her latest dream came to mind. She scratched irritatedly at her head, hoping the memory would fade away, but it was there to make its presence known.

After checking the temperature of the water, Pan stepped into the shower feeling the warm blast of water against her body. Closing her eyes and sighing in dissatisfaction, she quickly got to washing herself. Again, her dream would make itself aware to Pan, but she hesitated in allowing it to roam free.

It was a tough battle but Pan came out on the losing end. The dream caused chills to run up and down her back in the warm enclosed shower. However, a satisfied grin appeared on her facial features proving that she was actually content with her fantasy.

All this due to a dream of the man she is also currently angered with. Her imagination would run wild in the early mornings where she can think over and even change her dreams into something more fulfilling.

All things slow and tender back tracked when she thought of her husband pressed against her. Pan's imagination ran wild, she swore she felt Trunks breath against her neck while mindlessly massaging her breasts. The dream version of the man would let his mouth wander across her body, nibbling at her tender parts. His hands would draw patterns against her wet skin.

She would moan out his name as he-RING-himself-RING-RING-thrusted into-RING! Pan eyes ripped open at the horrific sound. She sighed, turning off the shower head and wrapping herself in a towel before quickly dashing out of the bathroom.

In the living room, the home phone continued to ring abnoxiously without end. Checking the caller I.D, Pan was surprised to see it was her husband. Without further ado, the brunette answered the call while sitting on the couch.

"Hello? Trunks?"

"Hey, something urgent came up down here at the office. They scheduled an 11:00 meeting. It shouldn't be too long so I'll head straight to your parents right after ok?"

She smiled half heartedly, contemplating on what to say. Her dream still well present in her thoughts, and the throbbing in her lower region prevented her from finding words. "Um, ok? Be careful on your way over, see you soon."

"You too. Bye, Pan."

Just like that, the conversation was over. Still, Pan much rather preferred that call over any argument and definitely over her pathetic resort to satisfying herself. Nothing more sad than having to think about having sex with husband than actually doing it.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she desperately tried to cover it. The dirty thought in combination with her damp towel and wet hair only succeeded in making her blush twice as hard.

She continued to sit there and gaze at the phone hungrily. Her thoughts began to wonder if he would also blush in a situation like this. Or if he would have gotten slightly turned on knowing she was sitting, in only a towel, on their living room couch.

The young female composed her hormones for a second, inwardly cursing at herself for thinking such things. She groaned thinking of what she would later tell her mother at lunch. Although it would be much easier now knowing Trunks will arrive after she would.

Picking herself off the couch, Pan retreated back to her bathroom to get dressed. Continually thinking of how to go about this conversation with her mother and how much she should tell her.

* * *

She managed a quick glance at her reflection in the window of her parents doorway. Even with the extra hour for getting herself ready, Pan couldn't see much or any improvement with her appearance.

She could hardly manage the straightener in her hand that morning, her nerves scrambled into an absolute disaster. The knots in her stomach seemed to tighten at the sight of her father opening the door. That always present smile on his face, which she forced herself to return.

"Panny! It's so good to see you! How have you been? You need to come by and visit your mother and I more often, Hun. No, I can't settle with seeing you so little." Gohan said, bringing Pan into a bone crushing hug.

The little lady sucked in her breath when he did and returned her fathers hug. "Dad, I was just here three days ago. Let up."

He pulled himself away just long enough to say. "Would you really not want to see your father more often? It's your fault for moving so far away."

She winced at the expression he was showing her. After so many years, the man still expressed sorrow from losing his daughter once she married. It all happened so fast she was still so young and hadnt had much experience with the world.

"You act like she just left us yesterday, Gohan. She's a married woman and has been for years." The source of the voice was none other than Videl, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I know." Gohan replied, lowering his head in shame for behaving so foolishly. "So where's the husband?"

At the sudden question, Pan turned away from her father and voiced her reply. "He's coming. But he had to finish his meeting first so I came over alone." She looked over to her mom and asked. "So momma what did you make?"

Videl looked between her daughter and husband until Pan addressed her. She could faintly hear the waver in the young woman's voice but wouldn't concern over it in front of her husband. "Oh, um why don't you come in and look for yourself. Gohan, you were busy with papers or something?"

While Pan looked back at her father, Videl mouthed the word 'yes' to make him comply. The man quickly understood his wife's actions, he was also concerned for their daughter but would let Videl handle it.

When he took his leave, Pan looked back at her mother, who was holding her arms out for an embrace. The young female fell into her mothers arms and for once voiced her troubles without being asked. "I don't think this marriage is working out for me, mom."

The older woman took Pan's face into her hands and looked over it, her eyes expressing worry. "Are things that bad with Trunks?"

Pan bit her lip, holding back the tears that threaten to spill out of her eyes. She withdrew from her mothers arms and gained her composure. Letting out a breath that had been building up she replied. "It's hard to say."

Videl looked once in the direction in which Gohan had left and motioned for Pan to follow her into the kitchen. She knew for sure that her husband would flip out if he knew Trunks was causing his daughter unhappiness.

By the time they reached their destination, Pan had masked the pain on her face. She didn't want to worry her mother too much by crying.

The two stopped in front of the counter where Pan noticed her mother had been cutting vegetables. Taking the knife into her own hands she continued the job as to avoid speaking any more on the subject she brought up herself.

Videl looked over her daughter in worry. She had never seen Pan so out of sorts and was at loss on what to say. The image behind her daughters head caught her attention, the one of Pan with Trunks at her graduation. She remembered how a month later their relationship had grown so much deeper.

"How did it start?"

The room fell silent when Pan looked up to see her mothers gaze aimed behind her. She followed her eyes and her own fell on the picture hung on the wall.

"I-I don't remember." She stuttered. Turning back to the vegetables, which she threw into the bowl her mom had gotten out before.

Videl stifled a laugh, not wanting to appear as if she were mocking her own daughter. She figured herself, what _started it._

Yet the Saiyan hearing had not failed, and Pan found herself blushing at the situation. "It wasn't like that." She lied.

"Uh-huh. So, Panny, what's changed?"

_Everthing_, she thought. "Some things."

Her mother pried, but couldn't seem to get an answer. The young woman's mind was taking in her mothers question, but found herself without reason. She could be honest and say that sex, conversations, and love has changed. Whatever that last part meant.

"Big things in a marriage?" She received a nod at that and sighed. "What are you going to do? Sit around and wait it out till it gets worse, Hun? Don't hurt yourself more than you already have."

Eyes meet for the first time that afternoon. Without having to say what she could advise, she somehow still did. Pan would have to leave this marriage. Leave whats become her home, her life now. Leave happy memories as they were, just memories.

The air stood still between the two women, then the blurry image of a figure flashed in front of them. Pan's eyes widened at the sight of her husband.

His two fingers were pressed against his forehead, which let Pan know he hadn't been there to hear the whole conversation. Still, she couldnt bring herself to sigh or even smile in relief because she only felt despair at the thought of their marriage reaching its end.

"Videl, it's good to see you. Where's Gohan?" He asked once having acknowledged his wife with a kiss on her cheek. Said wife continued to stare in bewilderment.

The graying woman racked her brain quickly for words, her mouth agape. "In his office I believe. Be a dear, lunch is ready, go get him."

Without words he did as told, while the women stared at his shrinking form. Videl's face showed disbelief, but Pan hadn't caught sight of that. Her mind occupied with several emotions, hurt, heartache, fright, and guilt.

...

The guests at the table were silent, while the man of the house continued to speak of the latest fishing trip he recently come back from with his father, and friends, including Vegeta.

As he rambled he would pause to eat the food on his plate. His wife continuously going back to the top stove to refill his plate, in which her husband would thank, lovingly.

Pan couldn't help notice the interaction between her parents and would find herself looking at her husband in disappointment. Thinking how he's grown much too cold to even think of treating her like that. He could barely be bothered for a hug or kiss. Which brought herself to subconsciously touch her cheek, the side he miraculously kissed when presenting himself this afternoon. Or more like popped into unexpected. Well he was expected, just not through instant transmission.

"-you must join us next time."

"If my work permits it then sure. However, I accept your offer."

Gohan beamed at his son-in-laws response and back to his plate, finishing his lunch. The two ladies already took it upon themselves to clear the table before bringing out the dessert. In the time they were in the kitchen, Pan received a sympathetic look from her mother. It read, 'Im sorry'.

"So Panny, Trunks was just telling me about the vacation you will be going on. Tell me, are you gonna miss your old pops here? Or am I really just chop liver compared to your husband?"

The young woman stared at her father for a second, confusion mixing in with her current expression. "Vacati-."

"There's a business meeting overseas," He paused. "I thought you'd like to come along with me."

Her eyes widened, he couldn't be asking her this. Not at a time like this. She was preparing herself to sign divorce papers not spend time with him in the states. Time he told her father would be vacation. Her throat burned as she tried her best not to cry.

"I would love to."

Trunks acknowledged her reply before he rose from his seat. "Alright. Gohan, Videl." He nodded to them both. "Thank you for lunch, I must now get back to work. I have to make arrangements for flights and a hotel. Good afternoon."

Pan stood quickly from her own chair, a bit too quickly, as the chair tilted then fell to the floor. "Uh-I-um, I'll walk you out."

Their eyes locked and Pan couldn't ignore the uncomfortable guilt that sat heavily in her chest. She was already thinking divorce.

She couldn't look at him right now, she preferred death than see him without letting her emotion slip through. Making her way past him, she felt her chest rub against his arm. How odd that she hadn't their chairs were that close until now. She figured it could just be the walls caving in on her.

At the door, she finally turned back to face her lover of 8 years, friend since birth, who appeared to be staring back at her. She couldn't read his facial expression, not that she though she could. Pan hasn't been able to do that in a while.

"I might be a little late."

"Oh, may I ask how late?

"I lost an hour and a half that I could have been working. It depends on how much those idiots screwed up at work while I was gone. If you want the job done, you gotta do it yourself, remember?"

She couldn't help notice the smile he gave her, she smiled back. Her mind told her not to retort on how he blamed her for his time lost at work. She didn't listen.

"You're a big boy. You had your choice not to come."

He sighed, hearing that. 'I'll see you later, Pan"

"Whatever." She replied, getting the last word before he placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

* * *

Pan awoke a little earlier the next morning, about 6 hours earlier than her alarm expected. However she was awoken by a sort of alarm, her husband grumpily making his way into their master bathroom.

Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she saw him undressing. She looked back at the clock on her table, an ungodly 1:15am it read. Pan couldn't help but grow furious with this. "Are you working on a record here Trunks?" She groaned.

Laying her head back on the pillow, she continued to listen to the clacking noise, Trunks' belt was making. She annoyingly threw the covers off herself and stomped over to her husband.

"Trunks? Trunks! Are you going to explain?"

He was visibly exhausted. "What?"

"Why are you coming home at 1 in the damn morning?" She half shouted.

"Unbelievable."

Pan grew twice as mad. "Excuse me?"

"Work. I swear it's fucking unbelievable." He was too tired for a shouting contest.

He was about done with dressing himself for bed when Pan notice him grow annoyed. "What Pan?" She flinched at his tone.

"Why do you always get mad at me when it's your dumb ass employees you should be mad at! Start with your fucking secretaries and all those skimpy ass girls there."

He looked at her extremely confused. "Pan, Capsule Corp is currently dropping in the stock market. I can't afford to drop any of these projects. My projects! Projects that I have a bunch of untrained and idiotic people working on. All because I'm loosing the funds to keep the place running!"

"How was I supposed to know you were having so much trouble at work when you don't tell me anything? I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna save us from bankruptcy." He groaned, mumbling into his hands. "I never should have left this afternoon."

Pan heard the remark and couldn't hold back her own. "So now it's my fault? Trunks you're never home, never willing to spend any time with me, then when we do-"

"We always end up fighting. Pan if you would just listen to what I'm trying to say you'd know that-"

"That what Trunks? That you've come to realize you're through with this marriage because it's no longer a thrill to you like it was when you were 30 and I was 18!"

"Pan that is completely irrelevant to the current situation."

"Oh it is huh? If I remember correctly and correct me if I'm wrong. Which apparently I always am. But last night," She paused. "**I mean the night before** **last** when things could have gone somewhere between us... You just laid there like a tired old dog instead."

"Well sorry that I'm not always ready to get it on whenever you say. I can understand your wants and desires but that's a place where your lacking."

"What the hell did you just say?" She questioned, a horrified expression latching onto her face. "Are you saying that I'm bad in bed? Well Trunks how much younger are you gonna go this time, huh?"

Trunks flinched at the crack in her voice. "What? No, Pan! I meant your capability of understanding my wants and desires."

He made an attempt to get her eyes fixed on his, but ultimately regretted that choice. Her eyes were glistened with tears that quickly began to fall. That's when he noticed that she misunderstood him again. "Pan don't cry."

"Is that what you want? So when I want something it's wrong for you to comply but for you... For you I have to fall at your feet and beg for my next command?"

"Please. Please don't cry anymore." Disregarding her last comment completely, he tried fixing his error by taking his wife's head into his hands. Planning on kissing the top of her head, he was met with more disappointment.

Pan pulled herself out of her husbands reach and glared at him. He would try several times to bring her back into his embrace, but her pride allowed him not. Finally he admitted defeat and walked out of the room.

Falling to the floor, she violently cried into the sheets at the foot oh her bed. This feel was Hell, pure HELL.

* * *

...

A/N: Sorry again Charismatic Beauty for the EXTREMELY LATE update. I never meant for it to happen and I do hope you can give me a chance to finish this story for you. Please PM when you can.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any rights over dragon ball/z/GT or super. I have some input on this story, which is requested by Charismatic Beauty. **

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read Vanishing Romance. Please show some support in the comments section and more chapters will be soon to come.**

**KEEP IN MIND**

**Adult Pan- The one having marriage troubles.**

**Auvri- The Keeper of Time, she has access to every timeline without a time machine.**

**If there is any confusion just PM me with your questions which I'll be glad to answer!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Unlike the morning before, Pan woke up with company in her bed. Startled, the young woman screamed and in her panicked state, she tripped out of her sheets. "Auvri! What the hell?!"

Again the woman with amber eyes and long white hair gave Pan the honor of having her in presence. If it weren't for her mood she would find this situation amusing and smile, but instead she was noticeably upset with the brunette. "Yes, Pan. What. The. Hell."

Pan rose to her feet and dusted herself off, all while avoiding the older woman's stare because she knew exactly what she had come for. However, she would try her best to avoid any and all questions directed from the Keeper of Time.

"Pan." Auvri tried again to bring Pan to meet her gaze, but was again ignored.

It was frustrating and very difficult not to lash back on the white haired lady. The anger built and stored from the previous night was close to pour out the overfilled bottle Pan had become.

Before Pan could vent, Auvri put her index finger to her lips. "I know exactly just what you need."

Confused, Pan was about to ask when suddenly the ground shook violently beneath her. She grabbed onto her bed, but tripped to the floor in the process.

It was when Pan picked up her head that she noticed, she was no longer in her bedroom. Well in a sense, she was in her bedroom, but her **old** bedroom. Hand, gripping the purple comforter, and the other hand holding Auvri's.

"Where-"

"-are we?" Auvri continued. Letting go of the others hand, she moved over to the window, where Pan recognized the curtains. She was definitely in her old bedroom, but shock didn't kick in till she watched herself walk into said bedroom, dressed in her wedding gown.

Auvri sat upon the bed taking in Pan's reaction. She knew bringing Pan to the past could cause more harm then good but chanced it anyway in hopes to get Pan to become more understanding of her marriage.

"Oh, Panny you look so beautiful." She heard her grandmother say, moments later had Chichi walked in with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla.

Adult Pan yelped in surprise, nervous for what they were about to say because there was no way they hadn't seen her. She watched with worried eyes, but came to realize she couldn't be seen by them. She glanced over to Auvri who made a gesture to keep quiet, so that's exactly what she did.

The young bride continued to smile at the women in the room, not yet having a chance to look at her reflection. Butterflies awoke in her stomach and she dared not to look at the mirror.

Videl cupped her daughters cheek and smiled. "I'm so happy for you baby girl. Trunks is a very lucky man he better know that."

Her grandmother spoke again while she caressed the white material of the gown. "It feels like just yesterday I was marrying your grandfather, he was so clueless to everything that went on that day. The tux was in ruins because he could hardly stay still, and it seemed all I dreamt about having the perfect wedding turned to disaster. I believed myself to be making a mistake midway through it all, but Goku changed my mind."

Bulla peered over to the older woman, curious for never having heard the story. "What happened?"

Her eyes told them that she was no longer with them, now caught up in a daze. "He apologized for not knowing what marriage was and I said I didn't know much about it myself, it was then that he said, _I'm sure we'll learn this together._"

Chichi led on to tell the women of her marriage from the beginning tolater events where there was much separation between herself and her husband. She managed a smile through tears when she recalled his many deaths, each being horrendously painful. "Despite his many disappearances, disregard for showing affection, and other things I can't think of at this moment." She paused to breath, refusing to let emotions slip through. "I love your grandfather very much."

"You see girls, Chichi was your age when she married Goku. They've had their episodes as I've clearly had with Vegeta and likely what Gohan and Videl have had. Every couple goes through rough patches, but it should be the couple to resolve their differences. We hope you'll be as fortunate to overcome them in the future, Pan." Bulma said.

The two younger women stood silent and exchanged a look. A bit annoyed at receiving a lecture, but both knew the necessity of it. Pan was getting married at such a young age, an age most people find to be undeveloped. "Thank you." The bride said with a smile.

Bulma and Chichi were in tears, their vulnerability at the surface due to the many emotions they were feeling. The mother of the bride made an attempt to calm them with her reasuring smiles. "My baby girl is getting married, and to Trunks. Today's meant for celebration not tears."

However, the two ignored Videl and continued to happy cry. "They'll make such a happy couple! Oh Bulma, who'd have thought we'd become in-laws. This is such a wonderful day!" Chichi said with a grin.

While the older women ranted on, Bulla took Pans hand and guided them to the opposite side of the room where they stopped in front of the bed.

"Im so nervous I haven't gotten a look at myself." The brunette said while looking down at her dress.

"Well," Bulla stopped to turn the bride in the direction of the mirror. "There you go. I say, you make such a beautiful bride."

Adult Pan felt the nostalgia come on, she remembered exactly how she felt looking at herself in her wedding dress. Her heart was warm as she also remembered the love and admiration she held for her husband. It was on her wedding day that she truly knew what it meant to love someone.

She stood up from the floor and walked up behind her younger self and wondered what purpose Auvri had in bringing her here. Just as the thought popped into her head, there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" It was her Uncle Goten.

"Is Trunks with you?"

"No. Just me."

Bulla walks over to the door and opens it an inch to peer into the hallway. In a flash the door was shut tightly and a shout was heard from the young blunette. "Goten, you liar!"

"Oh come on sis. Just let me see Pan." The women giggled at the distressed whine, recognizing the voice to be Trunks.

"Not until shes walking down the aisle mister now beat it!" Bulma shouted, growing irritated with her sons childishness. It was his wedding day for petes sake.

"Mom let me talk to my love please!" He continued to pout.

"She's listening." The mother continued to retort.

"Alone mother." His tone was serious now.

The women landed their eyes on Bulma, expecting her to be angry. However they were very surprised to see her grinning in Pans direction, who was hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Ok. But step away from the door!" She said pushing herself through a crack she made in the door, the other women followed. Before the door shut once more Bulla winked in Pans direction. "See you later Panny."

The only ones left in the room were Pan and the two intruders who she could not see. Auvri was convinced Adult Pan would want to stay to watch this, but went the mile more and teleported them to the hallway outside, where Trunks had his forehead on the door where her younger self was.

Adult Pan, surprised at the sudden change of scenery, opened her mouth to say something but was hushed by Auvri.

Her eyes studied the groom, his hair was slick back and she had to resist the urge to run a hand through it. However, his voice startled her away from the thought.

Adult Pan knew she heard him speak but looking at him, she was starting to think she imagined it.

Trunks hadn't moved from his position against the door, actually the only movement coming from him at all was his chest as he breathed. It dawned on Adult Pan that he didn't blink either. His eyes lured her into a trance, one she would happily remain in if possible.

_Today's the day darling_

_You'll give me what I always wanted_

_Your heart is mine and mine is yours_

_forever baby_

_Dont be scared cause I'm feeling your uncertainty_

_The years to come are just ahead_

_Now is just the beginning_

_If times are dull and we can't seem to get along_

_promise me we'll be forever always_

The older Pan froze, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had forgotten this, but with how strained their relationship had become, all she could remember was their fights. Everything sweet and lovely became clouded with emptiness that blind her heart and mind.

There was a shuffling behind the door and Trunks backed away from it, knowing his wife to be would be making her way to open the door. Instead a cross between a sniffle and cry could be heard, and Adult Pan watched as desperation grew in Trunks eyes. "Pan, I-"

"I promise! Always Trunks. You and I, forever always." The door was yanked open in a haste, and the young bride buried herself in the arms of her fiancé. He welcomed her embrace, takin a sharp breath. The smile on their faces never brighter before pulling in for a kiss.

The old wives were wrong about bad luck that would be imposed on the couple where the groom saw the bride before the wedding, weren't they? The young pair didn't care to think about it, but the thought alarmed Adult Pan.

...

Cars continued to pass by where a young blue haired woman had stopped to sit in a coffe shop. She was a regular here so the young man behind the counter had already begun to make her usual, Vanilla Chai.

Pulling out a chair, she sat herself at the edge of the shop, next to the window. She would be meeting Marron here and wanted to be easily spotted. It didn't take long for the young man to bring her beverage and soon after that her attention was drawn by blonde hair.

"Hello, can I have-" Marron's blue eyes scanned the menu before continuing. "a caramel mocha latte?"

Bulla chuckled a little at the girls uncertainty and the sound brought the blonde to look in her direction. "Bulla!"

The blue haired girl brought up a hand to wave, she smiled as well. "Hello, Marron."

The blonde smiled back before turning to the cashier. She waited for her drink to be finished before paying the young man and then made her way over to her friend.

"How are you Bulla? We didn't have much of a chance to speak over the phone, you sounded so busy. I'm surprised you invited me for coffee this morning."

The woman opposite of her had tired eyes, which stood out more as she laughed. "Work is about all I've been up to these days. You would think being the owner of the business you could leave it all up to your assistants or secrataries, but they are all so incapable of just about everything."

Fiddling with her sweater, Marron racked her brain for something that wasn't a certain CEO. "Um... Gee, that's really awful. I could imagine how you and your family must feel." She winced at the word, walking into her own slip-up. "I mean, not that I haven't been hearing about the low rates for Capsule Corp. Its included in about every issue of our magazines at Times Today. I wrote one you know."

Blue curious eyes had met the nervous ones Marron seemed to sport. "Yeah, it's just a lot to handle now. My mom actually decided to come back to work because of it all."

"Your mom?"

Bulla nodded her head before returning to her cup.

"Ah, so she's head CEO again?"

"No, she's co-partner of Trunks."

Again the blonde was found at loss for words, she should have expected Trunks to come up in conversation, she was having coffee with his sister after all. However, Marron could only bring herself to tangle her neatly polished nails in her hair.

"After all these years I would have expected you to be over all this."

"I'm sorry?"

Finally her eyes would meet with Bullas, yet the blue haired woman couldn't help but smile. It was funny how a woman's heart could yearn for a single man. Still, it's was highly unlikely for Marron to ever have a happy ending with the man of her dreams, when he was married.

"Trunks and Pan have been together for years, you know."

"I'm fully aware of that, Bulla." The blonde spat. She knew her feelings were unrequited. She knew she could never have him, but she could admire from afar all she liked. She wasn't about to compete because she had knowingly lost long ago.

Bulla sipped from her cup, inwardly disappointed in the other woman. "How long has it been since you've seen him? I'm sure your foundness of him would wear away with seeing him now."

Hand now caught up in her blonde locks, Marron had to tug hard to get it out. "I- um saw him about a coupled weeks ago. He was so busy he didn't even seen me."

"Yeah he's a pretty busy man these days."

"And Pan?" The question was abrupt and unexpected to have come from the blonde.

"She's good. I've been meaning to visit her would you like to come?" She asked.

"No! I mean- no, I mean no." She laughed in addition to her protest.

The blunette laughed along with her friend. "It wouldn't be the best idea. I don't want to be taking fresh meat to the table."

The blonde rose a lot questionable brow, which Bulla replied with a shrug.

"They've been having issues, but they still love eachother it's obvious. I guess every one was right saying they rushed their relationship, but who are we to question love?."

"Ah, well you've got a point. How are you so sure they are having problems?"

The other woman managed to smile, though half heartedly. "It's just noticeable with them. With how they were to now, well, I can only hope they can go back to that happiness."

...

**AN: Another long waited Chapter. I'm just getting worse and worse at this. But with my graduation soon to come, I'll be updating regularly! Shout out to Charismatic Beauty for giving me another chance at writing. She's doing wonders for me by keeping me into fanfiction and writing. Please continue to show support for our collab. This story will surely get finished, I assure you!**


End file.
